Necessary
by Callic25
Summary: Allison unleashes her anger on the best friend of her lover and his mate. Warning: Violence


**Hey everyone, I am back with a one shot. I'm not sure how good it is, but hopefully you'll like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Stiles?" He hears a familiar female voice say as he blinks himself awake.

"Stiles, are you okay?" He nods slowly; trying not to move the migraine he has too much.

"Good, because I'm going to need you awake and healthy before I kill you."

His eyes shot open and instantly met the menacing glare of Allison, standing over him with a bat. He looks down at himself and sees that he's strapped to an old, but solid metal chair. Stiles attempts to struggle, but the binds on his wrists, chest, and ankles were done too well.

Allison chuckles softly, "Ah, Stiles. Don't even try to struggle, there's no point. You won't break free. I made sure of it."

He meets her eyes again, "I know this is probably the last thing I should be asking, but uh, why in the hell are you dressed like Taylor Momsen?" She flips her dark hair with a grin. "And do you really think no one will come looking for me? Pretty soon people are going to wonder where I am." He smirks as she starts biting her thumbnail, but frowns when she begins laughing. "What is so funny?"

"No one will come looking for you, Stiles. Your father's at work, none of Derek's pack care for you, Lydia and Jackson are off doing their own thing. I told Scott that I'd meet him in the woods around 7 o'clock tonight, and it's only four. I also texted him, using your phone, that you were hanging out with Derek today and not to bother checking up on you." Allison crossed her arms, resting the bat on her shoulder as she paced.

Stiles swallowed deeply, "…Well, what about Derek? He'll come for me."

She stopped at a lamp and flipped the switch, a bright light shining on the wall in front of him. She looks to Stiles, "You mean that Derek?"

Stiles' eyes widen as he looks at the alpha strapped to wall with an electric current constantly running through his body. Derek looked pitiful, as if he'd been crying for days.

Allison grins. "You know I didn't want it to be this way." She started, "I only wanted Derek, but the bastard just wouldn't break. Not until I mentioned your name. As soon as I threatened your life and the realization that he could do nothing to save himself, he started bawling like a baby."

Derek growled, Allison narrows her eyes and walks over to him; swinging the bat as hard she could across his face, blood shooting from his mouth.

"Allison, stop!" Stiles yells, squirming in binds like a helpless fool. "Just leave him alone!"

"Leave him alone?" She brushes her hair and stomps over to Stiles. "You're telling me to leave the man alone? The man that bit a hunter, my mother, knowing that she couldn't live with being a werewolf." She drops the bat and reaches into her jean pockets and pulls out a pair of brass knuckles. Allison smiles sweetly down at Stiles and caresses his face, placing a set on each hand. "I can't let him get away with it." Her look hardens, "And I won't." She takes a deep breath and releases a multitude of punches to Stiles' faces, leaving him bloodied and bruised. His left eye swollen shut, and a headache that made him want to die.

Derek tries to scream, but she hasn't fed him or gave him anything to drink in two days, leaving him weak and dehydrated. Since everyone was used to the alpha going away for days at a time, no one thought to look for him.

She throws her bloodied brass knuckles on the floor and picks up her wooden bat.

"W-why? Why are you doing this to me?" Stiles croaks, his voice gone from his screaming.

Allison sighs and raises the bat high above her head and brings it down with an amazing force on Stiles right hand, smashing it completely, and taking another shot at his ribs. He hoarsely shrieks as tears roll down his face and sting the many open cuts. "You are his mate, Stiles. Look at the bastard."

Stiles lifts his eyes to Derek.

"Derek can't break loose. He can't scream. But he can cry, as he's so gratefully doing right now." She laughs. "Is there anything worse than watching your mate get tortured before they die?"

Allison looks at her watch, "Damn, six already. Guess it's time to end this." She turned to Stiles, whose jaw was touching his chest. "Aw, poor baby. Let Allison take care of you." She positions herself in front Stiles in baseball player position and swings hard. The snapping sound of Stiles' neck combined with muffled shriek from behind her made her smile. She tossed the bat and walks to the cluttered desk behind Stiles' chair. She picks up her bow, and a silver wolfsbane laced arrow. She sets up the shot and aims it at Derek's forehead. "At least you'll be together on the other side." She said before letting the arrow and the rest of her innocence go.

**Did you like it or hate it? Sorry if you hate me or Allison after reading this.**


End file.
